¿Que se oculta detras de las sombras?
by Lizz Neko Nya 3
Summary: /No tiene que ver con la serie/ Light Yagami tiene un poder especial, capaz de poder matar a alguien con ver su rostro, nacio con el don, lo tenia, pero, esto lo obliga a alejarse de lo que realmente ama. Pero cuando se dispone a salir de su obscuridad, se encuentra con dos jovenes que ya antes habia visto /LxLight & BeyondxLight/
1. El chico de las sombras

_**¿Qué es lo que se oculta en las sombra?**_

_Capítulo 1.- El chico de las sombras [La historia]_

Un chico algo normal, pero con un muy profundo secreto, vive en las afueras de Paris, su nombre es Light Yagami, tiene 17 años, vive solo en un pequeño departamento.

Pero él es un chico muy valioso, y temible, para Paris, él puede ser amable pero nunca debes de hacer enojar o entristecer, la última persona que lo lastimo, ahora se encuentra muerto.

Este chico es capaz de matar a alguien con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos, por eso se alejó de su propio hogar y se marchó.

Él tiene el poder de hacer contacto espiritual, las personas en Paris le tienen pavor y lo tratan como apestado.

La historia comienza desde antes de que él naciera. Esta no es una historia común, esta es una historia de un mito muy antiguo, varios pueden conocerla, pero para que recuerden el mito es "La Gorgona" el mito es acerca de que una mujer era capaz de tan solo mirar a alguien lo convirtiera en piedra. ¿Ya lo recordaron? Así es, es el mito de "Medusa". A partir del momento en que la hechizaron con tal poder, el mito corrió por todo el mundo, pero, ¿Realmente ocurrió eso? La verdad es que "Medusa" antes de ser asesinada obtuvo una hija, una hija que quedaría marcada con tal poder. "Medusa" al presentir que moriría hechizo a su propio hijo de 3 años para que no la olvidaran. Su hija había quedado marcada.

Muchas generaciones pasaron hasta que.

Hermosa joven de 14 años cabellera rubia. Pero ella estaba enamorada de un joven de otro país. Pero este a su vez estaba enamorado de otra chica. La joven en su envidia mando a destruir a todo el país donde vivían ambos jóvenes, muchos soldados atacaron al país, a todo persona, incluso mataron al pobre chico, quien tratando de salvar a la chica, pero fallo, al final murieron ambos. La joven al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho no aguanto más el remordimiento y se suicidó, sin antes dejar una nota en el escritorio de su habitación:

"_Lo siento, padre y madre, pero no aguanto más este sufrimiento, necesito terminar con esto, por favor no se enfaden y no lloren por mí._

_Hay algo que necesito decirles._

_Dentro de 5 años, un bebé nacerá, y tendrá poderes especiales, ustedes lo reconocerán fácilmente… Pero si no lo encuentran todo terminara en fuego"_

Los padres desconsolados aguardaron los 5 años predichos por su querida hija. Cuando por fin llego el día, reunieron a todas las madres que darían a luz, el 1 de enero del año que llegaría, para poder encontrar al bebé que buscaban.

La primera madre dio a luz, revisaron al recién nacido, pero no parecía tener nada extraño, lo descartaron. La segunda madre, pero tampoco. Pasaron las horas y una última madre dio a luz, era una joven muy chica para tener un hijo, aproximadamente tenía unos 14 años, se veía que estaba sufriendo, cuando por fin se oyó un llanto el padre se acercó y miro a su recién nacido, pero cuando abrió este los ojos el padre calló al suelo, los padres fueron corriendo a ver qué pasaba, cuando vieron los ojos de aquel bebé, no era, no era normal, como si vieras la sangre en esos ojos. Eran completamente rojos no parecían tener fin, al parecer era un varón, los médicos tomaron al chico. Pero la madre comenzó a gritar.

_**-"No se lo pueden llevar, es mío, es MI hijo"- **_gritaba la joven.

_**-"Lo sentimos mucho, pero…"- **_dijo uno de los médicos que cargada al chico, pero la joven mujer se acercó a él, no le importó estar herida, tomo a su hijo en manos.

_**-"Es mi hijo, y se llama…"- **_dijo cuándo destapo los ojos del chico calló al suelo _**–"Es Light… Yagami"- **_dijo para finalmente morir.

_**-"Por eso le dijimos que no se acercara"- **_dijo un médico.

_**-"¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer?"- **_pregunto la madre.

_**-"Cuidarlo, es nuestro deber como responsables de todo esto"- **_dijo el padre.

_**-"Tienes razón, pero, y si nos ataca"- **_dijo la madre preocupada por lo que pasara.

_**-"No te preocupes, lo tendremos alejado… él no puede, ser un Lawliet"- **_dijo mirando al chico que tenía el médico.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Pasaron los años, y Light ahora tenía 7 años, vivía en una casa en medio del bosque, a veces lo iban a visitar, pero tenía que colocarse un trapo en los ojos para que no los viera. Pero aun así, Light era feliz, él era libre, cuando su familia lo visitaba, jugaba con alguien llamado Elle Lawliet, al parecer era su hermano mayor. Ambos sabían que eran hijos de diferentes familias, pero, aun así se querían como hermanos, tal vez, los mejores hermanos de aquel entonces.

Pero un día, en los que lo visitaban. Light había salido a jugar al patio trasero con Elle, pero hicieron algo que estaba prohibido para esa familia.

_**-"Light, ¿Por qué siempre traes ese trapo?"- **_pregunto Elle a su hermano.

_**-"… Mamá dice que es peligroso que me lo quite"- **_contesto Light. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el pasto, pues debido a que Light no podía correr por el trapo en los ojos, se mantenían sentados y platicando.

_**-"Y si te los quitas por un momento… quiero ver tus ojos, Light"- **_pregunto Elle acercándose a su hermano.

_**-"No lo sé… ¿Y si me regaña madre?"- **_respondió Light.

_**-"Solo será un momento, Light"- **_dijo acercándose a Light.

_**-"Espera, Elle… yo"- **_dijo, pero su hermano ya se encontraba desabrochando el trapo.

_**-"Solo… quiero ver tus ojos… una vez más"- **_dijo lentamente Elle.

_**-"Ah"- **_dijo al ver la luz en sus ojos. Light no estaba acostumbrado a que le quitaran el trapo otras personas así que tapo sus ojos con sus manos.

_**-"Light… quiero verlos"- **_dijo Elle posicionándose frente a él. Tomo sus manos y las separo de su rostro.

_**-"Elle"- **_pronuncio Light, y se abalanzo contra su hermano. Hace unos tres años que no lo veía, esta no era la primera vez que Elle le pedía que se quitara la venda de los ojos.

_**-"Light, yo…"- **_dijo pero fue interrumpido.

_**-"Light **_**Yagami**_** que es tas haciendo… lo vas a matar"- **_grito su madre, al ver al castaño sin el trapo, corrió hacia Elle y lo separo de Light. _**–"Elle, ¿Elle estas bien?"- **_pregunto la madre.

_**-"¿Qué pasa, madre?"- **_pregunto pero fue ignorado.

_**-"¡Tu maldito fenómeno, quiero que te alejes de mi hijo PARA SIEMPRE!"- **_grito la madre.

_**-"¿Qué?"- **_dijeron Elle y Light.

_**-"¡Madre no puedes!"- **_grito Elle, zafándose de su agarre, para poder ir con Light.

_**-"Elle Lawliet, ven en este momento aquí o…"- **_dijo.

_**-"¿O qué?"- **_pregunto Elle desafiantemente.

_**-"Elle, ¿Me acabas de levantar la voz?"- **_dijo enojada su madre.

_**-"Si"- **_dijo Elle, iba a continuar pero.

_**-"¡Ya basta! Si quieres que me vaya, me iré, pero no le hagas nada a Elle"- **_grito Light.

_**-"Light"- **_pronuncio Elle.

_**-"Lo siento… ¡Ya me voy!"- **_dijo y salió corriendo. Elle, trato de correr hacia él, pero, los guardias lo detuvieron y no lo dejaron seguir su camino, solo pudo ver como Light se iba hacia ningún lugar.

_**-"¡LIGHT!"- **_grito fuertemente.


	2. En la sombra no hay nadie

_**¿Qué se oculta detrás de las sombras?**_

_Capítulo 2.- En las sombras no hay nadie_

En las sombras, no hay nadie, el día es oscuridad y la noche la luz, mi vida tan solo es una ilusión, recuerdos de mi niñez están perdidos, yo vivo para tener un "sueño" y ese sueño se perdió, sin ese sueño mi vida no es nada, sin ese sueño.

Mi nombre es Light Yagami, tengo 17 años, vivo en un edificio en las afueras de Paris, yo vivo solo por un propósito, encontrar ese algo que perdí, desde hace algunos años he tenido la sospecha de que olvide algo, algo que era importante para mí.

Mi vida tan solo ha sido soledad, no he tenido el sentimiento que los humanos llaman ALEGRÍA, y por qué si yo no he hecho nada malo, pues este es un pecado que debo pagar, yo soy un descendiente de "Medusa".

Yo tengo poderes especiales, y eso me hace no tener una socialización con otras personas, siempre ser tratado como un apestado, nadie con quien reír, pero esto es lo que debo pagar por los pecados que cometió "Medusa", mi familiar, vivir y no morir hasta que mi pecado se complete, vivir una vida ligada a lo que me dicen que es correcto, son suspensiones vagas; mi vida tiene un sueño, un solo deseo, algo que solo yo puedo descubrir.

No recuerdo nada, no tengo pasado, tal vez los tuve alguna vez, pero, ahora me encuentro solo, vacío, esperando a que algo pase. No se soy de aquí, no sé si soy humano, pero tengan por seguro que, algún día seré libre. Siempre observando hacia la ventana de mi habitación, bien pasar las nubes. Pero, había algo, no, más bien, hay alguien a que he olvidado. No lo puedo recordar. Los recuerdos de mi pasado fueron borrados. ¿Cuándo podre ser feliz? Lo único que recuerdo es, que aquella persona que olvide era extraña, cada vez que yo me sentía triste o estaba llorando él siempre me ayudaba a no llorar.

Ya había amanecido, me encontraba tirado al pie de la cama.

_**-"¿Qué me paso?"- **_me pregunte a mí mismo. Un silencio se hizo presente. _**–"Claro, ¿Quién me va a responder?"- **_dije sarcásticamente.

Me levante y camine hasta un ropero, tome mi ropa, una toalla y camine hacia la ducha. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, parecía que hubiera corrido kilómetros.

Cuando termine de ducharme me cambie. Hoy saldría a comprar algo para comer, claro que tenía que ir disfrazado, pues la gente de estos alrededores sabe que Light Yagami se encuentra en este lugar, y no quiero ver más disturbios por mi culpa.

Me coloque una peluca negra, y un pupi-lentes café obscuro. Salí de ese lugar, camine en círculo, para poder entrar por el otro lado del pequeño pueblo. Normalmente no salgo de mi casa pero, hoy ya no tenía nada que comer así que no me quedaba de otra.

Esta vez decidí ir por el camino largo. Que atravesaba el bosque.

Caminaba mientras veía el lugar, realmente era hermoso, pero, ¿Por qué la vida me trata así?

Me acerque a un claro en el bosque, era realmente lindo, me recosté unos minutos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Cuando de repente oí unos quejidos, provenían de no muy lejos, así que me pare de donde estaba y seguí los quejidos. Esto me condujo hasta un pequeño río, me acerque y vi detrás de una roca a alguien tirado ahí. Me acerque más, hasta quedar justo detrás de esa enorme roca.

_**-"¡Aléjate de aquí!"- **_grito, al parecer era un joven, pues su voz no era de un hombre grande.

_**-"…"- **_no dije nada.

_**-"¿Qué quieres?"- **_dije, entonces se paró y camino hacia donde me encontraba yo. Me sorprendí un poco al ver el aspecto del chico. El pobre estaba muy mal herido, tenía una herida muy grande en su estómago y hombro, como si lo hubieran tratado de apuñalar. El chico tenía el cabello largo (para ser un chico) y color azabache, tez pálida, ojos rojos, eso me recordó a mis propios ojos, llevaba una playera blanca, que estaba manchada con demasiada sangre, y unos jeans de mezclilla. El chico me vio un poco confuso. _**–"Entonces… ¿Quién eres?"- **_volvió a preguntar el chico.

_**-"… Mi nombre es…"- **_dije, pero lo pensé por dos segundos, no le podía decir mi nombre.

_**-"Light… Yagami"- **_dijo el chico viendo arriba de mí, como si tratara de ver algo más. ¿Qué raro?

_**-"… Co-como sabes e-eso"- **_tartamudee, todavía no le decía mi nombre y ya lo había pronunciado. El chico iba a decir algo pero, en ese instante se desmayó, por suerte mía y de él lo logre atrapar en el aire.

_**-"¡Oye, estas bien!"- **_dije preocupado, peor el chico se veía demasiado pálido, más de lo que ya era. Lo monte en mi espalda y camine, lo llevaría a un hospital pero, yo no podía ir a un lugar así.

Me decidí en mejor ir a mi casa. Camine, cargando a aquel chico, hasta llegar a mi casa. Cuando entre subí las escaleras para poder llevarlo a mi cama. Cuando llegamos, lo baje despacio, hasta que por fin estaba sobre mi cama.

Le quite la playera. Vi las heridas, no eran tan profundas, pero, el chico se había desmayado por pérdida de sangre.

Fui a llenar un cubo de agua, y fui por unos vendajes.

Cuando llegue le di primeros auxilios al chico. Cuando termine de los primeros auxilios, limpié una última vez las heridas, para finalmente poner las vendas.

Deje de nuevo al chico acostado.

Mientras dormía aquel chico, decidí ir a comprar comida, pues, por lo menos le debía de ofrecer comida, ya que lo traje a mi casa.

-_-_-**30 minutos después – XXX POV´S**-_-_

Desperté, abrí lentamente mis ojos, ¿no recuerdo haber ido a un hotel? ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es, que un chico me encontró en… En medio del bosque mal herido.

Me destape, y vi los vendajes, aquel chico, ¿Me había curado?

_**-"Ah"- **_suspire. Me trate de levantar pero un dolor en mi estómago y hombro llegó. Todavía me dolían. _**–"Genial, una de las cosas que más odio es perder el conocimiento y ahora me encuentro en no sé dónde"- **_me dije a mi mismo. Oí que una puerta se abrió. Tal vez aquel chico había ido a algún lugar y en este momento ya había regresado. Oí unos pasos, a los segundos se detuvieron y la puerta de esa habitación se abrió. Me encontré con la mirada verdosa de aquel chico. Este entro rápidamente.

_**-"¡No te levantes! Todavía no puedes caminar"- **_dijo corriendo hacia mí. No hice nada, el me tomo de la espalda y de mi pecho y me recostó de nuevo en la cama. ¿Por qué no hice que se alejara? _**–"Veo que recuperaste la conciencia… bien te traeré algo para que comas"- **_dijo y se marchó de la habitación.

_**-"…"- **_no dije nada me quede ahí acostado. Repasando, como había quedado en ese estado. Pero era inútil, no recordaba que había pasado. _**–"Ah, como sea"- **_dije para mí mismo y cerré los ojos.

Minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, por ella paso el chico con una bandeja con comida. Me ayudo a recostarme, ya que yo solo no podía. Esto es horrible. Vi su nombre, Light Yagami, su tiempo de vida, pero, esto era raro, era el tiempo de vida más raro que haya visto, su tiempo de vida era.

_**-"Oye, ¿Por qué no comes?"- **_pregunto el Yagami.

_**-"¿Eh?"- **_pronuncie. _**–"Ah, lo siento me distraje"- **_dije.

_**-"Ya veo, bien… ¿Te podría preguntar algo?"- **_dije Yagami.

_**-"… Está bien"- **_dije un poco desconfiado.

_**-"¿Qué hacías tirado en ese lugar?"- **_pregunto el Yagami. Suponía que preguntaría algo así.

_**-"No, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada"- **_dije mirando la comida.

_**-"Ya veo y te entiendo, a mí también me pasa lo mismo"- **_dije Yagami.

_**-"¿De qué hablas?"- **_pregunte subiendo la mirada.

_**-"Yo tampoco recuerdo… pero al contrario que tú, yo no puedo recordar nada de mi pasado"- **_dijo.

_**-"Ya veo… ¿Tú me trajiste verdad?"- **_pregunte cambiando el tema.

_**-"Ah, si…"- **_

_**-"Bien… muchas gracias, Light, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya"- **_dije mientras dejaba la charola a un lado. Trate de pararme pero lo único que provoque fue que cayera sobre Yagami.

_**-"Ah"- **_un quejido por parte de Yagami.

_**-"Lo siento"-**_

_**-"No te preocupes… ¿Realmente te horas en ese estado? Sería mejor que te quedaras, solo por esta noche"- **_dijo viéndome directo a los ojos. Vi sus ojos también, eran verdes, parecían ojos tan inocentes, carentes de locura, y… ¡Pero que rayos pienso!

_**-"Pero yo"-**_

_**-"No te preocupes, tengo una cama más en la sala así que podría quedarme yo en ella mientras tu descansas en esta"- **_

_**-"Bien"-**_

_**-"Pero una cosa más"-**_

_**-"¿Qué?"-**_

_**-"Podrías quitarte de encima"- **_

_**-"Oh, lo siento"- **_dije mientras de sentada en el suelo, pues seguía sin las fuerzas para levantarme por completo.

_**-"No importa"- **_dijo para luego darme la mano. La acepte. Me ayudo a levantarme y a recostarme de nuevo.

_**-"…"-**_

_**-"Podrías decirme tu nombre, mi nombre es Light Yagami"- **_dije tendiéndome la mano para darme un saludo. La tome y dije.

_**-"Rue Ryuuzaki, y gracias por ayudarme"- **_dije.

_**-"Bien, Rue-san quédate aquí, voy a preparar la cena y mi cama"- **_dijo y salió.

-_-_-**En la sala - LIGHT POV´S**-_-_

Baje lentamente las escaleras, esa posición en la que habíamos caído, fue un poco vergonzoso. En fin que se le podía hacer, seguí bajando, de un pequeño sótano que tenía saque la cama, estaba toda polvorienta. **(N/a: obvio que la cama iba desarmada si no como la sacaba) **La limpie toda, ahora se veía un poco más decente. Saque el colchón que tenía y lo coloque sobre la cama ya armada. Solo tenía que ir por un juego de sabanas a mi habitación y listo.

Subí hasta la habitación, abrí la puerta lentamente viendo que Rue-san estaba dormido. Entre despacio, para no despertarlo. Pero creo que no funciono de mucho pues Rue-san despertó.

_**-"Mmmm… Light-kun, ¿Qué pasa?"- **_pregunto Rue-san.

_**-"Emm, nada solo vengo por unas sábanas"- **_dije mientras sacaba de mi ropero el juego que buscaba.

_**-"… ¿No quieres que te ayude con la comida?"- **_pregunto Rue-san.

_**-"¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? Estas mal, es mejor que descanses"- **_dije mientras me acercaba a la cama.

_**-"Pero ya no quiero estar acostado, es aburrido"- **_dijo pateando las sabanas como niño chiquito que no quiere dormir aun.

_**-"Esta bien, está bien, puedes ayudarme pero si te sientes mal me dices"- **_dije mientras salía de la habitación. _**–"Te espero abajo, Rue-san"- **_

Baje las escaleras con mucho cuidado pues casi no veía donde pisaba, las sabanas me tapaban la vista. De pronto sentí que ya no había piso. Me había ido hacia atrás. Estaba seguro que moriría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola gente de… del mundo aquí Lizz Neko Nya 3 con su porquería de fic que está escribiendo… bien la cosa en que… bueno nada… solo quería agradecer a "Guess" por su tan valioso comentario en el primer capítulo… gracias chico(a) eres el(la) mejor, bien se despide Lizz Neko Nya 3

¡Sayo!


End file.
